


If The Lord Don't Forgive

by marcosburlybiceps



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcosburlybiceps/pseuds/marcosburlybiceps
Summary: Mare is in on it Mareven AU drabble"Where are you going?"She whirls to dark eyes tilted towards her, briefly lit up by the gaining lightning. She gestures towards the gate that is too far yet to see. "Out. Away."





	If The Lord Don't Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"**

Mare shifts nervously from foot to foot. Her gaze is locked on the boy in front of her. The drizzle is a welcome cool along her bare skin after the heat of that room. She feels thunder in the distance more than she hears it. A faint heartbeat. Her fingertips prickle and lightning peeks through the forest surrounding them. The drizzle turns into thick drops and Maven still doesn't move, doesn't speak.  
  
She asks again, "What do we do now?" and reaches for his hand. He grips her back and turns that blank stare from the trees ahead onto her. Her breath catches and she runs a hand across his cheek. His mouth twitches, but nothing else.  
  
"Come on," and Mare tugs them down the drive. This time she hears the thunder and she jumps a little, expecting Silvers, expecting black masks, expecting this to end _now_. Maven hisses and jerks his hand away and Mare looks down to see sparks flashing along her forearms. He's blinking and he's scowling and the guilt from hurting him is worth it for now.  
  
The terror of what they've done this time far out clips the fear of that party where they helped the Guard set sights on its enemies. The first plot to kill that Mare participated in. Iral, Macanthos, Lerolan, Samos-- none of them compare to Merandus--to Queen.  
  
Her fiancé gave in to something that night. He drew her closer, let her in, shared the scheme that was drawn up the moment she arrived at court. Whatever loyalty he had left he shared with her.  
  
The trees ahead blur into one as she pictures Cal's legs shaking before the swing. She didn't care about Tiberias VI's death. She never wanted the boy who gave her those coins so long ago to watch his court slip through his hands with his father's blood. Mare was too small of a pawn to stop it, but big enough to help. To push him out before it got worse.  
  
Mare is jerked still by the grip in the back of her dress.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She whirls to dark eyes tilted towards her, briefly lit up by the gaining lightning. She gestures towards the gate that is too far yet to see. "Out. Away."  
  
"We can't run."  
  
"What?" Her pulse has been pounding in her ears since the door slammed shut. She isn't sure she heard him right.  
  
"All of this--my entire life--it can't be for nothing." His jaw is clenched and his eyes search her face and she wants to hold him until he calms, but she watched the light of the fire burning his mother's heart flicker in her eyes as she died.  
  
"It will never be for nothing if we make it out of this! It's not nothing to survive!"  
  
Maven's hands are in her hair, running along her ears, thumbs brushing her cheeks. She grabs his wrists and strokes the soft skin under his rough sleeves. "I can't leave my kingdom. I don't want to leave."  
  
She sniffs loudly, surprising herself. She's never been great at knowing when she's about to cry, although she should have noticed this time. "It's treason, Maven. You'll be killed."  
  
He shakes his head slowly and she sees, finally, the gears moving in that brilliant mind. Relief, maybe, drops her floodgates and she's clinging to his waist and sobbing. Thunder crashes so loudly she might go deaf. It doesn't matter. This boy, this crazy, broken, angry, sweet, desperate boy can't die. _He can't die._  
  
"If you die, I'll kill you." It's muffled, but Maven's hold gets tighter.  
  
"I'll tell them the truth. I'll tell them what she did to me. To Coraine." His voice lowers and she barely catches it, "To father." Maven rests his forehead against hers and the panic is rising in her throat again. He shakes her shoulders, "We will survive this. You will survive this. Say it."  
  
Mare kisses him with parted lips and teeth. She never wanted to devour him more than in this moment. He matches her intensity, he always does, and time stops at the gasps, grunts, hand prints. He licks her bottom lip and murmurs, "Say it."  
  
She tugs his head back by his hair. "We will survive this. I will make sure of it."

Lightning breaks so close that for a split second Maven's blue and silver eyes are as clear and determined as hers.  
  
Mare was there when he curled into himself and screamed; the Queen's face was blank as she watched him writhe. Surprise crashed onto her face as hard as the glass paper weight in Mare's grip. Then Maven stood.  
  
Both of them are scared, but neither of them are cowards. The thunder shakes her bones as they walk back. She only holds him tighter.


End file.
